Equipment
Guns *Sniper Guns that specialise in Laser bullets. Average firing rate, 25% OP cost reduction for laser type Oracle bullets. Slightly extends the trajectory of bullets. : *Assault Guns that specialise in Shot bullets. Fastest firing rate, 25% OP cost reduction for shot type Oracle bullets. Does not alter the trajectory of bullets. : *Blast Guns that specialise in Crush bullets. Slowest firing rate, 25% OP cost reduction for crush type Oracle bullets. Slightly shortens the trajectory of bullets. : *Shotgun (GE2) Guns that specialise in Scatter bullets. Average firing rate, 25?% OP cost reduction for scatter? type Oracle bullets. Greatly? shortens the trajectory of bullets. Able to fire while moving on the ground, with considerably less delay as compared to stationary shooting, however, there will be noticeable delay between shots unlike the Assault Gun. Has the command Rush Fire (R+Circle), which does a quick rush forward, which you can chain into a shot. *Bullet Mechanics Damage calculation of bullets. Blades *Short Blades that specialise in Sunder and Pierce. Fastest attack rate, allows cancels into Advanced Steps or Advanced Jumps anytime during a ground combo. Ground combos can reach a maximum of 5 hits (any combination of Square/Triangle); the last hit can be replaced with a Combo Devour. The ground combo can be ended off at any point with a R+X gun-form change. Air combos can reach a maximum of 3 hits (Square) per jump+diving attack (Triangle). The diving attack can chain into the second ground combo. Step cancelling can be used to traverse terrain quickly. : *Long Blades that specialise in Sunder. Average attack rate, allows Impulse Edge, which fires a specific bullet for every cast during Blade Mode (R+Square). The bullet is fixed depending on the weapon, although it is of a single element (Blaze/Freeze/Spark/Divine/Recovery), and is either Bomb, Radial, or Shot. Using the Impulse Edge consumes OP and stamina per cast. Ground combos can reach a maximum of 4 hits (any combination of Square/Triangle); the last hit can be replaced with a Combo Devour. The ground combo can be ended off at any point with an Impulse Edge or R+X gun-form change. Air combos can reach a maximum of 2 hits (Square)+vertical spin attack (Triangle) per jump. The vertical spin attack can chain into the second ground combo. The Impulse Edge can extend one's combo extensively and can help with staggering (this is dependant upon one's OP and Stamina gauge and consumption rate). An effective combo chain would be described somewhat like this: 3 hits+Impulse Edge+3 Hits+Impulse Edge+3 Hits (you notice you're almost out of stamina)+(finisher) Impulse Edge/Devour/Gun-Form. : *Buster Blades that specialise in Crush and Sunder. Slowest attack rate, allows Charge Crush, which does extreme damage, as well as cancels into guards at anytime. Charge Crush takes a few seconds to charge up, during which you are immobile and vulnerable (hold Square). If you release the charge early, you will do a normal attack, otherwise, you will do a powerful attack which has double the range of your normal attacks. Charging and holding the charge consumes stamina. Ground combos can reach a maximum of 3 hits (any combination of Square/Triangle); the last hit can be replaced with a Combo Devour. The ground combo can be ended off at any point with a R+X gun-form change. Air combos can reach a maximum of 1 hit (Square)+downward smash attack (Triangle) per jump. The downward smash attack can chain into the second ground combo. The afterdelay of Charge Crush can be reduced significantly by Guard Cancelling. : *Boost Hammer Blades that specialise in Crush. Slow attack rate, allows Charge Stance (R+ Square), which opens up the rocket vent for boosted combos. Whilst in this state, Boost Rush (Square), a high speed combo can be used at the cost of stamina. Interchangeably, Boost Drive (Triangle), a move that rocket propels the user forward can be used. The Charge Stance can be ended through Boost Impact (R+Square), a powerful rocket propelled downward smash. Ground combos can reach a maximum of 3 hits (any combination of Square/Triangle); any hit after the first can be replaced with a Combo Devour ending the combo. The ground combo can be ended off at any point with a R+X gun-form change. Air combos can reach a maximum of of 1 hit (Square) + downward smash attack (Triangle) per jump. The downward smash attack can chain into the second ground combo. *Charge Spear Blades that specialise in Pierce. Fast attack rate, allows Charge Glide, which does extreme damage, as well as cancels into an evasive backflip anytime during a ground combo and while guarding. Charge Glide takes a few seconds to charge up, however you are able to move while charging (Hold Square). If you release the charge early, you will do a normal attack, otherwise, you will do a glide attack to an enemy, which can be chained into the second step of a combo. If done so, the target will incur increased damage as the spear retains its charged sharpened edge. Charging and holding the charge consumes stamina. Ground combos can reach a maximum of 4 hits (any combination of Square/Triangle);any hit can be replaced with a Combo Devour ending the combo. The ground combo can be ended off at any point with a R+X gun-form change. Air combos can reach a maximum of 2 hits (Square) per jump + diving attack (Triangle). The diving attack can chain into the second ground combo. The diving attack can be used after the backflip as well. *Blood Arts The evolution of blade attacks, which add additional effects to all manner of blade attacks (basic combos, aerial attacks, Impulse Edge, charged attacks etc.). Most are gained through natural usage of equipment, while some require specific missions to unlock them. Blood Arts are not tied to your equipment and can be seen as an evolution of the character. NPCs have their own missions separate from the storyline which when completed, grant them improved Blood Arts. There will be over 100 Blood Arts available in the game. *Blade Mechanics Damage calculation of blades. :Misc note: Combo Cancel/Trick Combo 'The ground combo count can be fooled by pressing the step button (circle) the number of combos you want to skip during the animation of a combo. For example, by pressing with a Short Blade; Square, Circle x2 (or in excess) during the backswing, Square, you can immediately do the end combo/Combo Devour. This trick is known to work with the Short, Long and Buster Blade, and not only enables you to do the Combo Devour much earlier; but also interestingly allows you to chain a Charge Crush into the second combo of an attack. You can also chain a normal devour into the second combo of an attack, however, this can only be done on corpses and not living Aragami. :'God Eater 2 : Blade Mechanics Change :In God Eater 2 during any point of a blade combo, aside from the first slash, you can preform a Combo Devour (R+Triangle). This can be done with any blade part? (there may be abilities to prevent this). :There is no longer a form change attack in God Eater 2; when you input R+X you evade backwards rather than preform the standard upward slash. The Combo Cancel/Trick Combo listed above no longer works in God Eater 2. Shields *Buckler Shields that have the lowest defence, fastest deployment rate and lowest stamina consumption. It allows the greatest damage to go through you during guards. *Shield Shields that have modest defence, average deployment rate and average stamina consumption. It allows moderate damage to go through you during guards. *Tower Shields that have the highest defence, slowest deployment rate and greatest stamina consumption. It allows minimum damage to go through you during guards. *Shield Mechanics Shield specifics. Other *Control Units Changes the base God Arc, granting effects while in Burst mode. Their effects are amplified while in Link Burst mode. *Upgrades Changes the attachments to the God Arc, granting additional skills. *Clothes Changes the player's appearance, and is purely for aesthetic reasons. Category:Guns Category:Blades Category:Shields Category:Equips